Pokemon: White Flood
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: This is simply an adult retelling of White 2 that me and Lyrastella are writing for fun! Don't take it too seriously. Very very lemony, just be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Real Bob: Hey! No, we are not abandoning any stories, me and Lyrastella were just writing this for fun and decided to post it.**

 **Lyrastella: Heya guys and girls! We have more things for you all! Also don't mind the slow release rate of chapters, we're weird!**

It was an early summer morning. The breeze blowing a few leaves in the small Aspertia City. The Castelia skyline visible in the distance. Evan, the shameless self insert of this story, was at his home, sleeping in. But instead of something calm like birds chirping, he was woken up by someone knocking on his door. "Meeeeh, what is it?" He yawned.

The door opens and Melissa, his childhood friend and second shameless self insert enters the room. "Evaaaan, get up! We were supposed to meet that person today!"

"Who?" Evan asks, honestly having no idea

"You knooow, Professor Juniper's assistant? Didn't your mom tell you?" She asks surprised.

"No?" He says, honestly confused.

"Oh. Well, then get up, we're gonna get a Pokémon!" she goes over to his bed and shakes him.

He groans, "I wanna sleeeeeep." Refusing to get up.

She grumbles. "Get up or I will smack you!" Grumbling, Evan gets up, he was completely nude and fully erect with morning wood. This did little to bother Melissa as she's been seeing this almost daily for her whole life. Melissa giggles. "Lemme guess, you wanna fuck?"

"Well a simple blowjob would be nice," he chuckles, "I mean I still need to fix my hair and get ready."

"Alright, blowjob it is, but then you owe me one!" she laughs, gets down in front of him and starts sucking him off.

"I knooow." He chuckles, moaning a bit as she sucks. He gets a hairbrush and starts brushing his long red hair. If it was up front it would reach where Melissa's Head was currently.

Melissa skillfully sucks his dick, having a few years of experience by now. He gives her a small laugh, then, grabbing by the hair he pulls her off. Jerking himself for a moment until he let out his large morning load all over Melissa's face.

"Oh come on! You know I don't like that! Now I gotta get cleaned off again!" she chuckles.

"I mean the shower here is open." He puts on some basic jeans and a longcoat.

The door opens again, this time it was Evan's mom. "Kids, stop being lazy and pervy and go get your pokémon already!" She laughs.

Melissa blushes a bit and wipes off her face with a tissue. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

The two go out to town. It was actually a pretty decent sized city for a hometown. Looking around for the assistant they spot a girl with dual brown buns, a blue and white tee and a visor.

"Oh hi Rosa!" Evan smiles as he sees her.

Rosa goes over, giving them both a quick kiss. "Hey! What's! Still rocking the school shooter coat?"

Evan rolls his eyes, "This is a long coat, not a trench coat."

"Still looks like a crappy cosplay!" She giggles, "And Mel, conservative as ever?"

She stutters, being shy as usual when she's not around only Evan. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I mean look at what you're wearing, where's the skin?" Rosa points out.

"W-What's wrong with it?" Melissa complains. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Nothing, just a little bland." Rosa teases, "So where you two going?"

Melissa huffs. "W-We were going to get our first pokémon!" she says proudly.

"Oh cool!" Rosa exclaims, "wanna battle me after? I've been raising mine from an egg for awhile now."

"H-Hey, that's not fair though!" Melissa pouts. "M-Mine's gonna be weaker!"

"Two on one?" Rosa suggests.

"N-No! I-I'll fight you myself!" She says with a lack of confidence.

Rosa laughs, "Well let's look for whoever is giving you Pokémon then?"

"What's her name and look even?" Evan asks.

Melissa shrugs. "M-Mom just said that her name was Bianca and that she had a green hat and was a bit chubby!"

"Green hat?" Rosa comments, "Why don't we go to the overlook and look at the city from up there? Should be easy enough."

"G-Good idea!" Melissa agrees. "Evan, you coming along?"

"Naturally." He says. The group travels up to the outlook. Which was a high set upstairs. On top was a woman in her early twenties on top with a green hat and blonde hair.

Melissa approaches her. "H-Hello?"

"Hello?" The girl turns, she was dressed in a white tank top and shorts, an orange sweater wrapped around her waist. "Do you know someone named Melissa or Evan?"

"W-Well yes, I-I'm Melissa and he's Evan! A-Are you Bianca?" she asks.

"Yes." She nods.

Melissa chuckles. "Y-You're not as chubby as mom said!"

"What?" Bianca looks lightly offended, "Must he the jacket."

"M-My mom just told me that Professor Juniper described you as chubby, I-I'm sorry!" Melissa answers hastily.

Bianca shrugs it off. "Well, I have your Pokémon here!" She says, sending out a snivy, an oshawott, and a tepig.

"O-Oh! How cute they all are!" Melissa bounces happily. "E-Evan, you wanna pick first?"

"Sure." He steps forward, looking them over. "I'll take that one." He says, pointing to the snivy.

"U-Uhm..." Melissa stutters. "T-Then I'll take this one!" She points to the oshawott. "S-Sorry!" she says, directed at the tepig.

The tepig seemed to not care. Simply judges the He others to the friends happily. "Oshawott!" The pokemon said to Melissa.

Melissa squeals. "So cute!" Meanwhile the snivy approached Evan and snuggled against his leg.

Bianca smiles, "Now I've had a bit of experience with both of them. Oshawott there is a big fan of wet sex. He's small now but just wait until he evolves."

Melissa blushes at that. "W-What do you mean by wet sex?"

"Sex in water, piss play, making you wet." Bianca lists.

"S-S-So explicit..." she mumbles, blushing even more now.

Bianca turns to Evan. "Snivy on the other hand likes it rough. And she can take it well. I've tried several dildos on her, and she enjoys being a cocksleave."

"She sounds like fun." Even says, giving a smirk. "So I'm sure my mom want to see Snivy here.

"How about we meet up on the route just outside in maybe twenty minutes?" Bianca suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Evan let's snivy up on his shoulder and walks home without Melissa.

"S-Seeya later Evan! N-Now how will I call you..." Melissa contemplates.

Oshawott simply nuzzles her leg as he waits.

"O-Oh! H-How about Misu?" she asks the oshawott.

Oshawott, now named Misu, simply smiles and jumps around. "Wott wott!"

"Hihihi! N-Now wanna try and beat Rosa in a fight?" Melissa suggests.

Misu nods. The two start to head down the stairs.

"Oshawott I see?" Rosa asks, meeting her at the bottom.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go Misu!" Melissa grins with confidence this time.

"Gooooo Baconater!" Rosa says, throwing out a tepig. The tepig flaring its nostrils in excitement.

"...Baconater?" Melissa asks in disappointment. Misu on the other hand snorts and snickers at the name.

"Tackle, now!" The bunned girl commands, the tepig charging towards the water type.

"U-Uhm...I-I don't know what moves you have s-so...d-dodge and counterattack!" Melissa shouts. Misu grins, jumping out of the way and hitting the tepig from behind. Baconater flies to the side. It was clear they were equal level. The tepig shot at Misu with an Ember. "M-Misu, use...u-uhm...water gun? D-Do you know that?" Melissa asks, it was clear she was inexperienced. Misu nods. He gets hit by the ember, then fires a water gun at Baconater.

This was enough to KO the poor Tepig. He gets sent back. "Well shoot. Looks like you won." Rosa chuckles. "Well your reward is one request from me!"

"Y-Yay! Good job Misu!" she runs to him, picks him up and kisses his cheek. "W-What do you mean by request though?"

"Sex, money, you know. The usual." Rods replies.

Melissa blushes heavily and replies. "W-Well, uhm...Misu? You wanna f-fuck her?"

Misu nods eagerly, his dick slipping out of its sheath, being fully hard.

Rosa giggles. "Cute, we'll pick a place and we'll start." Rosa starts taking off her leggings and skirt. Misu grins, pushes her over and plants his face between her legs. "Mmmm~" Rosa simply moans. The fur tickling her pussy. Misu gives her pussy a few licks, then goes to a standing position and holds on to her hips and pushes himself into her pussy, easily slipping in between her wet folds.

"Mmm not bad little one." Rosa comments, moaning lightly.

"Osha!" he comments in a complaining tone and begins to fuck her with fast and deep thrusts.

"Ooooh~ Aaaah~" Rosa enjoyed his new enthusiasm.

Misu smirks and slows down his thrusts for harder ones, each one slipping better than the last one as he was pushing out some precum with every thrust.

"Mmmm~ Keep it up!"

He nods and continues to thrust inside her, now back to his first speed with hard and deep thrusts. And with one last thrust, he hilts himself inside her and cums, filling her up. Rosa simply gives off a squeal, letting her own cum deep out around his length. Misu pulls out of her, hops on top of her, snickers a bit and pees into her face a bit before skipping back to Mel's side, who had watched the whole scene, her face bright red. "Blew! Ew!" Rosa says as she gets up and dresses.

Melissa giggles a bit. "H-He likes p-piss play, sorry about that!"

"Well, to each their own." Rosa can't help but giggle.

"O-Oh, is Baconater okay?" Melissa asks concerned.

"Of course." Rosa says, "Pokémon live to battle. Being knocked out only feels as bad as losing a game of soccer."

"O-Oh, okay!" she says, the relief clearly audible.

"Well, meetcha soon!" The two head back to their homes, both preparing to go out on a big journey.

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading! And a couple notes if you're a fan of me and Lyra.**

 **We love our shameless self inserts. Now this isn't an OC story so we do not need any OCs, however, if you're the type of person who would like a shameless self insert just lemme know some details and we'll put him/her/they/whatever your pronoun is in here. Same works if you have ideas or scenes you'd like to see**

 **Concerned about me not posting? Send me a review or PM, chances are I forget or we're too lazy to write. Knowing that someone out there wants us to write badly will get us going! So don't feel rude asking about it!**

 **Please criticize! Seriously I know I'm not a good writer, but I just can't put my finger on what I'm missing. So if you can put it in words please do, I want to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: Sorry again for not posting a main story, this story just literally requires 0 planning so it's much easier to write so it'll be out much faster.**

Evan walked back home to show his mom his snivy. He walks right in the door with his snivy on his shoulder. His mother was, as expected of a horny milf, in the living room, nude, watching porn and masturbating. It'd be hard to classify it as actual porn. Even kid shows like My Little Ponyta were loaded with sex scenes. "Heeey mom!" The long haired boy calls.

She looks up. "Oh hey baby! Who's that cutie on your shoulder?"

"Oh it's the snivy that Bianca girl gave me...who I've yet to name." He suddenly realizes.

His mom laughs. "Then go name it!"

The snivy looks at him, waiting for her name. Evan thinks a bit, "How about Antoinette?

"Oh that sounds great!" she says.

Antoinette nods and grins, seemingly being happy about her new name. "Anyways, I'm going to go head out for adventuring stuff, gonna be the champion, you know, main character stuff." He says before going up to his room and packing up a few sets of clothes, his computer and his candy stash. Honestly that's all he had at all really.

"Evan, wait!" his mom says, standing in his door. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me properly?~"

"Good point. I mean I can't get physical from far away~" He says, making good on how common incest was in Unova.

She smirks and sits on his bed, spreading her legs to give him full view of her dripping pussy. "I'll miss your dick when you're gone!~"

"You really need a Pokémon or something." Evan chuckles before kneeling down in front of her and giving her slit a few soft licks. Her juices already close to spilling out.

"Mmm!~ Baby, stop teasing and fuck me already!~" she squirms at his licks.

Evan laughs briefly before standing up and pulling down his pants, "What are you in a hurry for?" He teases and he pins her to the bed.

She smirks. "Because I need your dick already!~"

"Yeah, you really need a Pokémon or a boyfriend." He says and he slips his cock into his mother's folds with ease.

"Mmm, I'll do that!~ First, I'll enjoy your massive dick!~" she says, moaning as her son's dick filled her up. He leans on her body, moving in to kiss and bite one of her milfy breasts as he thrusts in and out of her at a moderate pace. Her moans get louder and her walls began to twitch, suggesting she was about cum. "Ah, Evan!~ Cum inside me and fill me!~" With one last thrust he slams their hips together, releasing his load right in her womb.

She moans loudly, her juices sploshing out and, in combination with his, creating small cum puddle under herself. "If I get pregnant from you, I'll definitely call you back home!" she laughs.

"Nuuuuuu!" He whines, not wanting to return.

His mom continues to laugh. "I was joking, calm down! Now go before I change my mind and chain you to my bed!~"

Knowing full well she was serious. He quickly grabs his stuff, meeting Melissa at the town gate. Melissa was already waiting. "Hey Evan! What took you so long?"

"Sorry!" He says quickly. "Had to give my mom a goodbye fuck."

She chuckles. "Fair enough. Now where's Bianca?"

"Probably went outside the town." He shrugs simply.

The two walk through the town gate, but were stopped by the gate guard. "Heeey little lady, where're you going?"

"W-What do you mean by that? W-We wanna go out!" Melissa complains.

"Oh no, I'm not stopping you, I'm simply curious and my job is boring so I talk a lot." He says, smiling kindly.

"O-Oh! W-Well, we were supposed to meet Bianca, t-the professor's assistant out there!" she explains to him, smiling back.

"Ah." He says, "You're those kids. Well I'd take these. They help, especially with females." He tosses them each an egg vibrator nonchalantly, as if giving underaged teens sex toys were normal.

Melissa blushes heavily. "U-Uh...t-thanks...?"

"You're welcome!"

The two walk out if the gate, finding Bianca waiting. "Ah!" She says upon seeing them. "So, do you know how to catch Pokémon?"

"O-Of course not!" Melissa responds.

"...oh." Bianca says, "Well I was gonna show you but I guess I'll just give you some balls and be off then!"

"H-Hey! I said no!" Melissa pouts.

"Ooooh silly me! I thought you said 'Of course!'" Bianca giggles.

Melissa just sighs in disbelief at her stupidity. "C-Could you just show us then?"

"Of course!" Bianca said, acting somewhat embarrassed. "Alright, so the basic goal is to get the Pokémon in the ball. There's two methods to this. The first is to beat them senseless. I don't like this method. The other is to persuade them! I'll demonstrate!" The green hatted girl walks right into the tall grass nearby. Soon after entering the tall grass, a patrat jumps out in front of her and squeaks.

"Now this next part is all about judging stuff like size and fetishes. Lucky for us patrat are simple and mainly enjoy seeing stuff." Bianca pulls off her shorts and pulls up her shirt and sits down with her legs spread. Melissa blushes as the patrat stares at her pussy hornily, his dick slowly slipping out of his sheath. "Come on! Don't be shy!" Bianca smiles.

The patrat grins eagerly and sinks his dick inside of her pussy. "Now see? This is good! Now you just let him finish using you!" Bianca explains.

"I-I can't do that!" Melissa stutters as the patrat rapidly humps Bianca's hips.

"Yes you can. I mean, if you planned to catch them you'd probably fuck them sometime." Evan reminds her as Bianca let's herself be fucked.

"I-I guess..." Melissa mutters.

With a hard and deep thrust, the patrat cums inside of Bianca and slips out, causing his still cumming dick to cover her folds in his cum.

Bianca looks to him, "So, wanna join me?" She asks.

"Pat!" the patrat squeaks and nods. The assistant smiles and taps his head with a poke ball. It rolls three times before clicking shut. "There we go!" Bianca says as she stands up. "That's how to capture a Pokémon!"

"A-Alright, t-thanks for showing!" Melissa answers, still blushing

.

"You're welcome!" Bianca bows. "Well any last questions before I go?"

Melissa clears her throat. "C-Could we have some pokéballs please?"

"Whoops!" Bianca says, blushing in embarrassment before handing them each ten pokeballs.

"T-Thanks Bianca!" Melissa responds as both put their balls away.

"Bye! Hope you have fun!" Bianca says, leaving then both.

Evan looks around, "Gonna be honest, not sure if any Pokémon around here interest me."

"I don't know what kind of pokémon are here, other than patrat. Or their...kinks..." Melissa mutters.

"Pretty sure everything here has pretty basic kinks." Evan speculates.

"Well okay, but I still don't know what I would want to catch!" Melissa grumbles.

"I mean your call." Evan says, "nothing here interests me."

She stops. "...how do you even know what's here?"

"By looking?" He points to the field, where several Pokémon were obviously seen.

Melissa gasps. "Such a cute kitty!" she says, pointing towards a purrloin.

"Mreeeeow?" The purrloin looks at her as she's pointed out.

Melissa blushes, then pulls down her panties and flips up her skirt. "Y-You wanna?" The purrlion comes over and sniffs her a bit, then delves it's face into Melissa's pussy. "A-Aaaah!" Melissa moans loudly as the rough tongue of the purrloin slips into her pussy.

The tongue was like sandpaper licking around inside of her. Her eyes beginning to tear up, the combination of pleasure and pain overwhelming her, she came fast, drenching the kitten's snout in her juices. The purrloin pulled out, liking its face clean of the cum.

Melissa pants. "H-Hey cutie, w-wanna come with me?" She pulls out a pokéball and holds it out for the purrloin.

"Purr!" The cat Pokémon says happily before tapping the ball and letting itself in.

"P-Phew..." Melissa sighs and pulls her panties back up. "That was kinda fun!

"Cause we all know you're secretly a slut." Evan laughs.

"S-Shut uuup!" she stutters and blushes. He can't help but laugh harder at her reaction. She pouts. "Meanie!"

"We all know how big a perv you are." He teases.

"J-Just with you..." Melissa quietly mutters, but loud enough for Evan to hear it.

Evan laughs, "I was only teasing, come on let's go!" And the two continue walking down the route to wherever it went.

 **The Really Real Bob: Want stories to be posted faster? Just complain via PM or review which story is being to slow! Doing that will make me feel bad for not posting and make me faster!**


End file.
